Pumbaa/Main article
Pumbaa is a warthog who is best friends with Timon and Simba. He is a supporting character in The Lion King and The Lion King II: Simba's Pride, and the deuteragonist of The Lion King 1½ Physical Attributes Pumbaa is a reddish-colored warthog with black hair running down his back and large tusks. Personality Pumbaa is a very likeable character as he's truly loyal to Simba and very protective of Timon. He loves to consume grubs, and longs for friends who won't abandon him. In The Lion King 1½, it is revealed he feels awkward when in crowds, which creates a problem he has with his stomach that causes him to flatuate. However, he displays child-like naivety which is sometimes confused for stupidity, but actually, he comes up with some intelligent plans and insightful ideas, which Timon rapidly claims as his own. Information Pumbaa is a warthog that grew up very lonely. He was always neglected because of his smell and gas problem. Later on in life, he found a meerkat named Timon. They quickly became best friends. For a long time, the friends searched for a home, upon finding a beautiful haven, to which they decided to settle down. Eventually they adopt young Simba after he runs away, and raise him. Pumbaa is very caring and is the protector of Timon. After the success of The Lion King, Timon and Pumbaa were given their own spin-off TV series, which ran for 86 episodes between September 1995 to November 1998, and occasionally had cameos of other Lion King characters. The Lion King Pumbaa makes his first appearance moments after Mufasa's death as young Simba has made his way into the searing desert. After scaring off some buzzards, Pumbaa leaves Timon to brush himself off and examines the "corpse" of the lion cub, finding out he is infact still alive. Timon investigates and flies into a fit of fear when he realizes it's a lion, and even though he is a potential predator, they should keep him and raise him on their side. Timon scoffs at this idea, but in the end Pumbaa gets his way and he gathers Simba from the sands via his tusks and the duo make their way back to the Oasis. When Simba awakens and explains his predicament, Pumbaa is sympathetic and suggest the cub sweep his problems under the rug, or Hakuna Matata, and take one day at a time. Timon and Pumbaa lead Simba into thier home, get him used to a diet of insects, and proceed to raise the lion to adulthood on their Philosify. One night the trio lays out in a clearing and gazes up at the stars, giving their own views of their origin when Pumbaa asks what they are. They coax one out of Simba, but laugh at him, something that drives him away. A Time later, Timon and Pumbaa stroll through the jungle sing The Lion Sleeps Tonight, the warthog slipping away as a bright blue bug -- a dung beetle -- catches his eye. He stalks it in preperation to eat it, but ends up getting chased himself by a lioness hiding in the grasses. Pumbaa's rather speedy escape is halted when he gets stuck under the roots of a tree, but Simba leaps to his rescue. He looses the fight, but reveals the lioness as Nala, his childhood friend and introduces her to his two news friends. Pumbaa, seeming to forget she was trying to eat him, is pleased to make her aquaintance, but Timon is not so forgiving. Simba tells him to relax, but Nala interjects before it can go any further. The two talk about Kings and successions, and in this conversation, Pumbaa learns Simba is the Prideland King. He grovels at Simba paws, but Timon laughingly tells him to stop, remarking Simba is not the king, then asking Simba if he really is. Simba denies this, much to Nala's dissapointment, and the two lions request Timon and Pumbaa excuse them for a moment. They do but reluctantly, and presumably at Timon's suggestion, they continue to spy on the two lions from inside the Oasis' dense vegetation. Pumbaa and Timon mourn the loss of their friend to this lioness and after watching the two fight when their attempts to break the couple up are failed(as revealed in 1 1/2) Timon and Pumbaa settle down for a nap. Nala disturbs their slumber looking for Simba, Rafiki appearing and telling the three "The King has returned". Pumbaa's last appearances are just before, during, and after the battle at pride rock. Pumbaa and Timon vow to fight with Simba till the end, efficiently distracting and mowing down hyenas as Simba battles Scar. When Scar is defeated Pumbaa, Timon, and the rest of the pride look on as Simba takes his rightful place as King. Pumbaa's very last appearance is on the peak of pride rock alongside Simba and Nala, during the Presentation of Kiara. The Lion King II: Simba's Pride After Kiara is presented to the animals at Pride Rock, Pumbaa faints along Timon when Rafiki corrects them by telling them that Kiara is a girl, not a boy. Months pass and Kiara becomes a young, adventurous cub like her father. When Kiara runs off to play, Simba instructs him and Timon to look after her so she doesn't run off to the Outlands. They sneak up from behind Kiara while on a rock, and she and Pumbaa with Timon scream in panic until Kiara falls into a pond. Pumbaa dives in after her and Timon tells him that he is "babysitting" on her. Eventually, she runs off when he and Timon debate over the type of bugs they like. Pumbaa is seen again when Zira encounters Simba and they leave after the confrontation. roars at Timon and Pumbaa]] When Kiara matures into an adult, Simba again instructs him and Timon to make sure she doesn't get hurt. They stalk Kiara in a James Bond-esque style until she notices when antelopes run over them. She questions their presence, and Timon responds by telling her that he is shopping for various items for the den. Kiara realizes he's lying, and runs away again. The two go after her again, but they lose her. The next morning, when Kovu is teaching Kiara how to hunt, Kovu accidentally runs into Timon. Timon, frightened, thinks he is going to eat him. But, when Kiara appears, Pumbaa asks Timon about getting Kovu to scare off the birds from their feeding grounds, but Timon comes up with the same idea moments later, and enlists them for their help. It soon turns into a chase until they run into a herd of rhinoceros. ]] When Simba is injured from the ambush by Zira and the Outsiders, Pumbaa along with Timon, Kiara, and Zazu find and assist him back to Pride Rock. Soon after that, Pumbaa and Timon engage in another argument when they lost Kiara again until Simba finds them. They tell a story to tell Simba that Kiara ran away again. Quickly, Zazu warns Simba that Zira and the Outsiders are approaching the Pridelands to fight. Immediately, Pumbaa stands alongside Simba and the Pridelanders and mock Zira. During the battle, some Outsider lionesses surround Timon and Pumbaa, which causes Timon to comically use Pumbaa's tail as a shotgun that results in scaring them off. Finally, after the battle is over, he looks alongside Timon and Zazu at Kovu and Kiara's wedding on top of Pride Rock. The Lion King 1½ The film begins with Timon and Pumbaa in silhouette while watching the original Lion King film. When Timon fast-forwards the movie to when they first appear, Timon and Pumbaa argue for a moment until they both agree to tell the viewers about their backstory. After Timon sets off to find his place in life, he meets Timon for the first time and Timon uses him to protect him from predators. Timon tells Pumbaa about his search for a dream home and Pumbaa agrees to accompany him. When they arrive at Pride Rock, he and Timon find the animals gathered around Pride Rock. With the option of Pride Rock as his dream home gone, Pumbaa tells Timon to look beyond the "big, pointly rock" until Timon find an oasis near Pride Rock. When Timon tries to get there through entering the crowd, Pumbaa is reluctant as he "doesn't do so well in crowds". But, when Timon and Pumbaa enter the crowd, Pumbaa gets a bad feeling in his stomach, and when Timon pulls Pumbaa's tail, which causes him to fart. This makes the animals pass out and appear to be bowing, where the other animals bow before the newborn prince. Timon and Pumbaa take their new home until it destroyed by the animals singing "I Just Can't Wait to be King". They later venture into the Elephant Graveyard and the gorge when they enter a wildebeest stampede. Having survived a waterfall, Timon gives up and tells Pumbaa to go home. But, Pumbaa tells him he doesn’t have a home that causes Timon to understand and they finally become best friends overnight. The next morning, the two are awakened to a jungle in front of them to which they claim as their "dream home". After a short period of time, they take young Simba in and raise him under the philosophy of "hakuna matata". When Simba grows into a full grown adult, he meets and falls in love with his old friend Nala causing Timon to think Simba's love for her will spell doom for his friendship with him. Along with Timon, they try several ways to keep the new couple "from feeling the love tonight" and fail. When awakened by Nala the next morning, she tells the two that Simba needs their help in order to defeat Scar. Thinking Simba ran out on him, Timon decides to stay behind which causes him to break his friendship with Pumbaa who wants to help. Pumbaa goes alone leaving Timon behind until Timon finds him in a desert and he restores his friendship with Pumbaa. After the two beat off the hungry hyenas that they sang to, Pumbaa meets Ma and Uncle Max and devise a plan to keep the hyenas away from Simba. After mocking the hyenas, they try several tactics to keep the hyenas busy so Ma and Uncle Max can finish their tunnel. Eventually, they defeat the hyenas thus helping Simba reclaim his rightful place as king. After the movie ends, Pumbaa wants to see the movie again, but Timon refuses until several Disney characters come along to see the movie. Timon later surrenders, but Pumbaa warns Timon that he still doesn't do so well in crowds. Other Media Pumbaa, Timon, and Simba are the main character in the ''Hakuna Matata'' book series. He is the main character in the books, Pumbaa's New Friends and Mummy Pumbaa. Songs *Hakuna Matata *The Lion Sleeps Tonight *Can You Feel the Love Tonight *Timon's Hula Dance Trivia *In the episode, "Home is Where the Hog Is", it is revealed that Pumbaa's last name is Smith. *In some parts of The Lion King film series, Timon and Simba call Pumbaa a "pig", but he doesn't react negatively either time. In the first Lion King film, when Banzai calls Pumbaa a pig, he reacts negatively. *During the song, "Out There", in Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame, two men are seen carrying a dead warthog that resembles Pumbaa. *Pumbaa is the first Disney Character to experience flatulance. *Pumbaa's original name was Harold. *In the earlier versions of The Lion King, Pumbaa and Timon grew up with Simba, Nala, Bhati, Tesma, and Iggy instead of rescuing the cub. *His name means thoughtless in Swahili which is quite contrary to his actual nature. *During the end of the Disney movie Enchanted, in the animal's line is a warthog with a book in his back that resembles Pumbaa. Quotes Gallery PumbaaBows.jpg Pumbaa.png 17300.jpg Timoncries.jpg Rocks.png|Pumbaa walks into a trap. set up by growler|link=Growler Hula.png Yep.png Category:Characters Category:Warthogs Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pridelanders Category:Animals of the Oasis Category:Movie Characters Category:Official Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Battle of Pride Rock participants